The many adventures
by Dark-Severus-Snape
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own anything and my friends don't also.Its really good and if you like crossovers you will like this story then. So please read. Have fun! Naruto,Fruits Basket, and HP
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything so please don't sue.

Name: Mizu, Kame

Age: 17

Height: 6'3"

Weight: 220

Rank: Special Anbu

Village: Kuragri (Village Hidden in Darkness)

Specialty: Weapon Tijutsu

Eyes: Grey

Hair: Dark Brown

Built: strong

Clothes: Blood red t-shirt; Black pants; black ninja shoes; black headband around arm; weapons pouch none all in pockets

Family: in village- none (deceased)

Other- Hatori sohma (brother)

Team: 21

Team mates: Inu (captain) and Tora

History: Village went to war with Hikari (village of the light) and many families were killed.

Personality: Loves Giant swords. Caring, Loves to attempt to hide emotions. Big brother personality (especially to Tora)

Powers: Water, Earth

Name: Kori, Inu

Age: 18

Height: 5'7"

Weight: 130

Rank: Anbu Squad Captain

Village: Kuragri (Village Hidden in Darkness)

Specialty: Ninjutsu

Eyes: Grey

Hair: Grey

Built: Strong and beautiful

Clothes: Blue tank top with metal chain mail underneath; Kaki shorts; black headband around neck; black ninja shoes; weapons pouch on right side

Family: In village- none

Brother- Hatake, Kakashi

Rest- Unknown

Team: 21

Team Mates: Kame and Tora

History: Kakashi is unaware of Inu. However, Inu found a scroll that reveled the identity of her brother. She is ignoring this scroll for now.

Personality: loyal to friends; sadistic; likes to painfully torture enemies; Big sister personality (to tora)

Powers: Ice and Lightening

Jutsus: Chidori; Ice Weapons; Ice Wall; Thunder Strike

Name: Tora (do not know last name)

Age: 16

Height: 5'6"

Weight: 115

Rank: Anbu  
Village: Kuragri (Village Hidden in Darkness)

Specialty: strategies and genjusu

Eyes: Blue

Hair: black with two white stripes

Clothes: Black halter with white tank underneath; chain mail under that; black pants; black ninja headband around waist; black ninja shoes

Family: in village- none

Twin brother- Harry Potter

Rest- dead

Team: 21

Team mates: Kame (nee-san), Inu (onee-chan)

History: unknown really

Personality: spunky; curious; smart when needed

Power: Fire and Air

Jusus: Tiger Strike; Random Fire attacks; Tornado Strike; Air Illusion

Kuragri (Village Hidden in Darkness)

Symbol

Population: 2000

Many wiped out after surprise attack by light village

Hokage: Kazuma

Team 21 houses:

3-bed room

Kitchen

2 bathrooms

Laundry Room

Chapter 1 (Enter Team 7)

**Inu's Pov**

_While beating a poor unexpecting dummy Inu Thinks_

_**Dam bastards not telling me I have a brother who the hell do they think they are?**_

_Kakashi and team 7 enter_

Kakashi: Why Hello there would you mind directing us to the

_Bam he gets hit by Inu_

Naruto: Dude you got hit bye a girl Believe It

Kakashi: What What Happened?

Inu: You got in my way baka

Sauske: The lady's got a point you did get in her way

Sakura: Sauske-kun is right Kakashi sensei you did get in her way

Naruto: Dude you got hit by a girl who looks like you

_Kame and Tora Enter_

Kame: Do not feel bad I get beat up all the time by these girls

Tora: Hello. Who are you and what are you doing her?

Kakashi: Well I am Hatake, Kakashi, they are Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sauske, and Hanaro Sakura, and we are from the Hidden Leaf Village

Inu: Well I'm Inu, the tall one with the sword is Kame, and the short one is Tora, and did you say your name is Hatake Kakashi

Kakashi: Yes, Why

_Slap_

Inu: you bastered

_Inu walks off_

Sakura: What a dog

_Tora punches Sakura leaving her unconscious_

Tora: What a witch

_Tora runs off after inu_

Kame: what just happened

Nartuo, Sauske, and Kakashi: I have no idea

_With Inu and Tora_

Tora: onee-san, onee-san what is the matter

Inu: Nothing

Tora: onee-san

Inu: fine; I got a stupid letter from a stupid person saying I have a stupid brother

Tora: that is so cool you have a sibling, well the rest of us have none, but you have one and that is so cool

Inu: Yeah Yeah that guy I just nailed is him

Tora: 00 Really does he know

Inu: I do not know I did not ask him

Tora: well why do not you ask him now

Inu: I do not feel like it

Tora: Do not you want him to know

Inu: Kinda but I am to lazy

_Kame and Team 7 enter as she says this sentence_

Kame: too lazy to do what?

Inu: none of your business

Naruto: Your mean you know that

_Before naruto can blink Inu has a kunai to his throat_

Inu: You want to run that by me again?

Naruto: No thanks I am good

Kakashi: Hey we are just here to help

Inu: why would I want help from my freakin brother

Naruto: You're my sister?!

Kakashi: No I think she is my sister. WAIT I have a sister!

_Inu runs off_

Tora: Your both bakas

_Tora punches Kakashi and kicks Naruto, and then runs off after Inu_

Sauske: I have a feeling we are going to get beat up a lot

Kame: You have no idea

Chapter 2

Inu: Leave me alone

Tora: but onee-san I am worried about you.

Inu: I need to punch something…where is Kame

Tora: As much as we all like punching Kame that wouldn't help it will just be a perk. You are gonna half to work with your brother

Inu: I do not want to work

Tora: what's new?

Inu: Nothing, only that I have a brother now

Tora: so are you going to go talk with him?

Inu: if he talks to me

Tora: Inu-chan he's a guy he won't talk first

Inu: Too bad, so sad

Tora: baka onee-san

Inu: you're the baka

Tora: am not

Inu: are too

Tora: am not

_Enter the rest of gang_

Inu: are too

Kame: will you guys knock it off, if you fight each other who will fight with me?

Inu and Tora: Too true too true

Kame: _ sweat drop_ that's my line

Kakashi: are you really my sister?

Inu: why do not you read this and find out (throws)

Kakashi reads and eyes widen jaw drops

Tora -- team 7: I take that as a yes

Inu: Of course it's a yes

Kame: you have a brother since when?

Inu: Since none of your business

Naruto: man that's harsh

Sakura: Do you always treat your friends like that?

Tora: shut up pinky without a brain

Inu: so what business do you have here anyways

Kakashi: oh I almost forgot were here to help with the war

Kame: we do not need any help

Sasuke: well apparently you do

Inu: Shut up and lets go and see Kazuma

At Kazuma's

Kazuma: Dam you idiots are late hits Naruto sends him flying into the window breaking it

Inu: you know you really should stop breaking that window

Kazuma: Do not tell me what to do these idiots are late and the war has ended.

Kame: The war is over where were we

Kazuma: shut up you idiot now that the war is over I am sending you on a mission

Inu: whatever

Kame: I hope we get to fight

Tora: where are we going?

Kazuma: your going with them to the Village Hidden in the Leafs

Inu: Hell no I am not going no where and you can not make me

Sasuke: is this going to take long?

Tora: shut up baka, Inu we have to go

Inu: You can go but I am not.

Kame: Let's just tie her up and go


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

Inu: trying to get out of charka binding ropes being held by Kakashi.

Kakashi: will you knock it off?

Inu: you can't tell me what to do

Kakashi: well actually I can cause I am the eldest

Inu: I don't care if you are the eldest I did not listen before and I won't listen now

Inu and Kakashi arguing

With everybody else

Sasuke: I hope their almost done because that girl is slowing as down

Tora: That girl happens to be as twice as strong as you'll ever be

Sasuke: yeah right no girl is going to be stronger than me

Kame: you should not of said that

Tora punches Sasuke and he goes flying into Kakashi

Sasuke: that little wench

Sasuke and Tora start fighting

Kakashi: will you two knock it off?

Wham gets hit bye Tora

Inu kicks Tora into a tree and punches Sasuke into the ground

Inu: knock it off you two now is defiantly not the time to fight

Tora: yes onee-san

Sasuke: mumbling under breath

Kame: hey when did you get untied?

Inu: rolls eyes

Kakashi: you just punched your student

Inu: so

Kakashi: you do not care

Inu: Not really plus its your student and my team mate

Kakashi: never mine where here

Sakura: we should probably take them to the Hokage

Kame: why bother

Naruto: oh I know lets go get ramen

Kame: I agree I'm hungry

Tora: your always hungry

Kame: and

Inu: and your bakas lets go and get pocky

Naruto: No ramen

Inu: pocky

Naruto: ramen

Kakashi: lets get both

Sasuke: those both suck lets get rice balls

Tora: no lets go get natto

Sasuke: yuck natto is for losers

Tora: yeah well Rice balls are for bakas such as you

Sasuke: your such a loser, loser

Tora: why don't you stop being a baka, baka !

Kame: Hey lets just go get food

Tora and Sasuke: shut up

X glare X

Kakashi: calm down

Inu: I can handle this: We're leaving now lets go!

Tora: yes onee-san!

Sasuke:hn

Naruto: alright this way

All but Kakashi and Inu go off

Inu: they can be way childish

Kakashi: yeah but at least there are teammates ah yeah

Inu: hey listen sorry about before but you know

Kakashi: yeah I know

Kakashi pulls out book

Inu: that book is so stupid this one is better

pulls out story written by Shugri Shoma ( like female version of Kakashi's book)

Tusanade: Kakashi,Inu they both look up from their books where the hell have you two been, you were supposed to be in my office 30 minutes ago

Kame: what's going on ?

Naruto: yeah old hag I haven't seen you this angry for a while

Tusanade: I know lets go to my office now we have important thing to discuss about

Inu: hold on I haven't eaten yet

Tusanade: I don't care now move it.

Inu: mumbling : stupid lady thinking she can take me away


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4 In Tusanades office

Tus: (This is short for Tusanade because we are in fact very lazy)  
Tus: while you guys were gone we gotta message asking for team seven of the village hidden in the leaves and team 21 of the village hidden in darkness to go save the kazekage of the sand village

Naruto: isnt Garra the Kazekage?  
Tus: Yes Garra is indeed the kazekage of the Sand village

Inu: I am not letting my team go on this mission

Kakashi: you have no choice you have to go the hokage

Inu interrupts

Inu: Just shut up already. If Kame and Tora want to go then they can.  
Kakashi: Inu just stop and think for a minute would you please just calm down

Tora: Kakashi, nothing you say can change her mind.

Kame: Toras right Just leave her alone and she will be okay. The reason she is our captain is because she gets what she wants and what she doesn't want for good reasons, and the reason she does want to go is because Slap (kame gets slapped by tora)  
Tora: You need to learn your place Kame

Inu: You all can stop talking like Im not even here

Tora and Kame: Sorry Inu

Inu: Yeah you better be. Well Ill be leaving now. Ive got some things to take care of

Sakura: She has a mean streak doesnt she

Gets a warning look from Kame and a death glare from Tora

Kakashi: Sakura If I were you I would hold your tongue. For your own sake Sakura looks around and sees us. Gulp

Sakura: Yes Yes sensei

Naruto: This is a waste of time lets just do the mission already

Sauske: Shut up dobe and wait


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5

Tus: that was dramatic. Anyhow Temari should be here soon and she will fill you in.  
Tora: did you say Temari

Tus: yes you should meet her by the gate

Tora: Temari as in Garra's sister Temari

Tus: yes we have established that Temari is coming

Tora: we have to go now! Otherwise there maybe a murder in the near furture

Tus: I don't like the sound of that

With Inu

Inu is walking and is not paying attention and wham

Inu: Sorry

Temari: its okay…wait a second your that filhy mutt. In that case you should watch were you are going.  
Inu: what did you say.  
Temari: you me you dog Inu: listen oh mighty failure of the wind I am NOT in the mood so back off

Temari: don't tell me to back off B  
Inu: say that again

meanwhile every else enters

Temari: don't tell me what to do you.  
Tora: thats enough

Temari: o great its the kitty

Inu: back off tora and you she points to Temari shut up you B  
Inu and Temari go to attack each other ( Inu is wicked fast) but somehow Tora get in their fight and stops it  
Tora very proud: this is not the time to fight right now there are more important things to get done

Inu: Tora don't ever interfer in my fights

Tora: you know inu shut up. past or no past we need to help Garra. When you figure that out come and find me.

(Tora Leaves)  
Naruto: I wasn't expecting that out of Tora

Kame: she must be fairly annoyed Inu: especially if she talks that way to me

Sasuke: baka's while we arwe here discussing she is there unhappy. I don't know about you guys, but I am going to go find her.  
Team 7 and Temari and also Kame: he is going to after her?  
Inu: well duh

Inu: I hope you to see you next time until then bye bye.


	5. Chapter 5

People its me Inu i got bored and probably made tons of spelling mistakes so please forgive me.  
Disclamer: i don't own anything but do own inu and tora and kame.remember its freaken 2 am people 

Chapter 6

With Sasuke and Tora

Sasuke: wait stop

Tora: no I won't

Sasuke: will you please stop and just listen to me

Tora: fine but don't waste my time

Sasuke:i don't plan on wasting your time

Tora:well it has already been 2 minutes so speak up

Sasuke: well I know that right now your mad at Inu but you need to forgive her

Tora: is that all you have to say because forgiving is the last thing I will do

Sasuke pushes Tora against a tree and get really close so that they are inches apart

Sasuke: if you don't forgive her right now i will kiss you Tora: you have to be kidding me Sasuke: im not kidding so lets go Tora: fine she yells

With the others

Kakashi: how long is going to take Sasuke to get back here

Inu: don't really know but I know he will most likely threaten Tora to come back

Temari: if i know the kitty as i think i do she will come back crawling on her knees begging

Naruto and Sakura: really

Inu: no Tora would not ever do that you stupid girl

Temari: i am not stupid

Inu: you are so Temari remember that one time when you thought

Temari: Dust Wind Attack Inu moves away the attack but Naruto ends up in the way and gets hurt

Sakura: Nartuo are you ok?  
Naruto: does it look like I am okay Sakura?  
Sakura: No not really I can help you if you want.  
Kakashi: Naruto is fine infact he is a really fast healer. Right Naruto.  
Inu: Nani?  
Naruto: yes everybody there is no need to panic

Kame: you got to be kidding me right? because now you have a guy injured and your not doing anything to help him.  
Kakashi: He said he was fine so let him be

Kame: mumbling fine

Temari: get now that we have that settled lets move on

Sakura: with what?

To be continued i am not updating anymore until at least 4 reviews people


End file.
